Super Galactic Mother
by Gamer95
Summary: After the events of Super Metroid, Samus is attacked by the space pirates on her way back. She crash lands on Earth, where she discovers an abused child. After rescuing him, she takes him back to her ship. Looking down on the broken boy awakens her maternal instincts. She vows to defend her new son with her life.
1. Chapter 1

The vast, empty void of space was silent. Empty. Eerie...

This was ruined when a small red spaceship flew by at top speed, several other spaceships trailing behind it, launching laser fire at the red ship.

Samus sweated profusely as she gripped the controls of her ship tightly. The remaining space pirates were after her, and her ship's cannons were out of ammo... She had to find a way to-

**BAM!**

Samus cursed. They had landed a direct hit on her ship! All she could do was fasten her seatbelt as the ship spun uncontrollably down to the nearest planet...

From what Samus could see before she entered the Exosphere of the planet, she saw that most of the planet was covered in water with giant masses of land scattered about. As she came closer and closer to the surface of the planet, she could see many cities filled with light.

The last thing she saw before she crashed was small red buildings and a cultivated field.

**CRASH!**

With a mighty crash, Samus's ship touched down in a field in England.

Knocked for a loop by the impact, Samus shakily rose to her feet, and stepped out from the rubble of her ship. She scowled when she saw it was damaged beyond repair by the impact. She reached for her radio to contact somebody...only to find that it had been smashed to pieces. Great...It looked like she was stuck here for a while...

She just couldn't believe her luck...First the baby metroid was killed by Mother Brain, then some of Ridley's left over minions attacked her when her ship was out of ammo, and now she was stranded on a planet, with no way to contact help.

She looked around to see that it was snowing heavily. _'Just like Phendrana...'_ She mused. She pushed the top of her ship open, and leapt out.

The young woman looked around the area, drinking in her surroundings. It was a nice enough looking place. Much more inviting than Zebes, Brinstar, Norfair, or any of the other planets she'd been to... It seemed she had landed on Earth.

Samus breathed a sigh of relief. If there was any planet she could land on, there were far worse places than Earth...

_'What should I do?'_ Samus thought to herself. _'...I won't get anything done staying here...Maybe I'll take a look around...'_ And so, without a word, Samus moved towards the nearby city.

_25 minutes later..._

Samus looked at the buildings in the neighbourhood she had wandered into in distaste. Such a boring neighbourhood, with such boring houses...They all looked the same, with the occasional lawn gnome being the only occasional difference...

The last thing she expected to hear in an area like this was the sound of a child's agonized scream.

Her head turned swiftly towards the direction she heard the scream coming from. Without another word, she sprinted at top speed in the direction she heard the scream. The sound led her to a house that looked exactly like the other houses in the boring neighbourhood... She walked to the window and peered inside to see if she could spot who was screaming.

"By the Great Moons of Zebes!' Samus said loudly in shock to herself as she watched the horrible event that was happening within.

Inside the house, a morbidly obese man was in the midst of holding a small child on top of a boiling hot stove. The child had tears streaming down his face as the man added to the injury by planting his large, meaty fists firmly into his little stomach.

Seeing a helpless child briefly made Samus flash back to the Metroid baby getting killed, awakening the maternal instincts stored deep within her. Without even hesitating, the bounty hunter crashed through the window. Vernon didn't even get a chance to turn his head and see what was happening before he found himself pinned to the ground, Samus's arm cannon pointed at his temple.

Vernon's eyes widened in horror, knowing he was in a terrible situation. Then, Samus spoke.

"...Get out of here. Now."

As soon as the woman was off of him, Vernon sprinted out of the room as fast as he could. Samus scowled as she rose to her feet. She would come back later to beat the hell out of the bastard...Right now, she needed to worry about the child. Wordlessly, she turned to look at the boy, who was still on the stove.

In an instant, she was by his side. Without missing a beat, she removed him from the stovetop and cradled him gently in her arms. She examined him, and was shocked to see just how damaged he was.

Harry's eyes slowly opened...and his eyes widened when he saw the creature holding him. Oh no! It was a robot! It was going to destroy him!

With a chorus of terrified whimpers, Harry began thrashing desperately to escape his captor's grip. He didn't want to die...Things hadn't gotten a chance to get better yet...

Samus was shocked. Thanks to the poor little boy's struggling, she had a difficult time keeping a hold of him. She was able to make it into the living room and set Harry down before she could accidentally drop him and injure him more.

The bounty hunter's shoulders sagged at the child's scared demeanour. Then she realized...Her power suit must have made her look pretty intimidating. Wordlessly, she pressed a button on her chestplate. The power suit sparked for a few moments...then it fell off, the pieces landing on the floor, leaving Samus in her Zero Suit.

Harry's breath hitched when he heard the noise. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the robot preparing to kill him. What he did not expect was to see a pretty blonde lady wearing a blue suit looking at him in concern while pieces of the robot fell to the ground.

He looked up at the blonde lady in confusion.

"Um... H-Huh?" Samus smiled softly at the child's reaction, and sat down next to him on the couch she had placed him on.

"It's just a suit, kid." She said calmly. "I'm not a robot." Harry blinked in confusion...and his eyes widened when the blonde woman reached out for him.

But before she could get close to him, Harry cringed and scooted slightly away from her. He closed his eyes again, afraid that she was going to hurt him.

Samus paused for a moment with a frown. _'That bastard really did a number on him...'_ She told herself as she reached towards him slower and placed her hand on his head.

Harry felt a hand on his head and braced himself for pain...Only to feel her hand making circles on his head.

His flinching gradually ceased, and he found himself leaning closer into the woman's touches. It felt very nice, and calming...

Samus smiled, content that he was relaxed. Then, gently, she reached over and took him into her arms.

Unlike last time, he didn't start freaking out and squirming to escape her grasp. She cradled him in her arms, making sure not to touch his burns, and he snuggled into her wordlessly, enjoying the first kind gestures he'd ever experienced in his life.

Samus smiled warmly at the child, cradling him like a baby. He was a very cute little boy, which made his injuries all the worse...

Harry let out a small sigh of content as the woman held him. For the first time in his young life, he felt safe and comfortable. He let out a soft yawn, and closed his eyes. Sleep overtook him in an instant.

She felt warm inside as he slept in her arms.

_'This reminds me of that Metroid baby...'_ Samus thought to herself as she basked in the feeling while watching the little boy sleep happily.

She decided she needed to get him out of here before the walrus came back. Quickly, she gathered up the pieces of her suit and put them in her inventory. She looked outside at the falling snow, and decided the child would need a blanket. She raided the closets and grabbed the thickest, softest blanket she could find, then wrapped it around the little boy, making him look like a cocoon. Grateful that her zero suit was cold resistant, she stepped out the door into the snow.

She headed towards the field where she crashed her ship. Within twenty five minutes, in which she stopped every now and again to make sure that Harry was still fully covered by the blanket, she made it to the crash site to see that it was getting covered by snow.

Scowling in irritation, she adjusted the child to hold him in one arm, using the other to brush some snow off of her ship. Once it was uncovered, the young woman climbed into the cockpit and closed her ship. Taking a seat in her chair, she gently placed the child in her lap.

After making sure that he was securely on her lap, she started fiddling with the control panel to see if she could get the ship at least turned on so she could make it warmer for the little boy.

She breathed a sigh of relief when the ship's heaters switched on, flooding the ship with the artificial warmth. The bounty hunter relaxed in her seat, and looked down at the child.

She saw his content, happy face as he slept peacefully in her arms despite the fresh injuries on his back. Thinking about his injuries made her remember. She forgot about them in all the excitement. They hadn't been treated yet.

She unwrapped the blanket enough to see the burns again. She was shocked to see that they looked like they were healing for weeks.

Samus stared in shock at the rapidly healing injuries for several moments...then smiled gently. It was a relief knowing that the child's pain would heal fast...She couldn't bear the thought of such an adorable little boy suffering so much.

Regardless, she promised to go back to the house where she found Harry and 'teach' that man a lesson about harming children. She then yawned silently as she felt the weight of everything that happened today getting to her.

She adjusted Harry so that his head was on her shoulder, then unfurled the blanket from around his tiny, fragile body so that it covered both of them. Harry snuggled closer to her, and clutched tightly to her suit.

She rubbed the back of his head until she fell asleep ten minutes later.

This begins another epic journey of Samus Aran, the great Galactic Bounty hunter and the destroyer of the Space Pirates.

This journey would not be an action-packed tale of a young woman fighting world-destroying monsters.

It would be the tale of a strong young woman discovering the joys of motherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stirred in his sleep, yawning cutely. He blinked, then looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened with fear at the unfamiliar sights. Where was he?!

He heard something else breathing. Nervously, he looked up...and found himself relaxing when he saw the pretty blonde woman that had saved him. Hoping she wouldn't get angry with him should she wake, Harry quietly snuggled closer into her, savouring the warmth and comfort her body heat brought him.

Five minutes later, Samus slowly stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes as she woke up. She yawned and smacked her mouth as slowly remembered what happened the previous day. _'Oh right...I crash landed and saved a child...' _Samus remembered as she looked down to see that Harry was snuggled into her.

Samus smiled warmly at the little boy. He was such a cute child...Wordlessly, the young woman wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in closer.

"Morning, kid." She said softly.

Harry immediately looked straight up at her. "M-Morning." Harry said timidly, taken completely by surprise by the fact that she was awake so soon.

Samus smiled. "You don't need to be shy around me, little guy." She said as gently as she could. "I'm your friend." She ran her fingers through the little boy's hair, and he hummed in content. "Do you have a name?"

"Harry..."

"Harry, huh? Hello, Harry. I'm Samus."

"Hi, Miss Samus..."

"So, are you feeling any better today?"

"Y-Yes...The freaky stuff makes me better..."

"Freaky stuff?"

"Uh-huh...Uncle Vernon tells me not to use it...If I do, I don't get to eat for a month..."

Samus scowled.

"A MONTH?" She said in disbelief. "Damn bastard..." She muttered under her breath so Harry wouldn't hear her.

Her thoughts of ripping Vernon's head off were interrupted by a low gurgling sound. Samus smirked as she looked at Harry.

"Looks like someone's hungry." She said calmly. Harry blushed and looked down. Samus chuckled, then placed him down. "I'm afraid I'm out of food supplies...I can probably scrounge something up in this town, thought..." Samus pushed open her ship's cockpit...and was almost immediately buried underneath a miniature avalanche of snow.

Right...Snow...She had forgotten...

Samus sighed in aggravation as she started to dig herself out of the snow pile that she was buried in. A few minutes later, she managed to dig her way out of her cockpit and on top of her ship.

"Finally got out of there!" Samus exclaimed before noticing something very wrong. Mostly the military vehicles and soldiers that was surrounding her ship and was currently looking straight at her with their guns pointed at her.

"Well...this isn't good.' Samus thought to herself as she nervously smiles. "Um...hi there. Nice morning isn't it?"

The soldiers cocked their guns, in case the young bounty hunter tried anything. Samus rolled her eyes.

"...I'm not impressed." She said calmly. "I've dealt with WAY worse than a bunch of guys with guns. I'm a soldier too, you know. I've stopped an alien invasion. I'm not going to get killed by guys with pistols."

"Did ya now!" A older man said as he stepped forward. From what Samus could tell from his appearance, he looked like he was in his mid 50's and a soldier of high ranking judging from his uniform. "Well pardon me for saying this ma'am, but you don't seem to be armed at the moment while my men is armed to the teeth." He told her with a chuckle.

Samus smirked, and pulled out a small pistol-like weapon. She turned to the child in her ship. "Harry, hide." Harry hid underneath the ship's control panel. Samus turned to the soldiers and made a quick hand gesture. "Bring it on."

The soldiers all opened fire at once...and Samus agilely backflipped, the bullets just barely missing her. The blonde touched down behind one of the soldiers and knocked him off his feet with a sweep kick, then knocked him unconscious with a swift kick to the neck. She cartwheeled out of the way of more bullets, then fired a blast of yellow energy from her blaster, stunning one of the soldiers and knocking him out. She pressed a button on her pistol, and a whip of plasma energy came out of it. With a quick flex of her wrist, the whip knocked every single soldier in the vicinity unconscious, like a taser. Samus looked at the commander with a smug grin. "Armed to the teeth, huh?"

The commander just stared at all his downed soldiers with an unreadable expression. Then he looked at Samus with the same expression on his face before doing what Samus wasn't expecting him to do, smiling and clapping to her.

"I say, very good show there ma'am. I really didn't expect my men to be beaten so easily like that." The Commander said enthusiastically, causing Samus to look at him very confused.

"Uh...Thanks?" Samus said, rubbing the back of her head. "...I thought you wanted to...kill me or something..." The commander laughed.

"What? Not at all. We wouldn't go around killing any aliens that happened on our planet. That's only in the movies." Samus nodded.

"So what do you want with me, then?"

"Well, do you come in peace?"

"I'm not gonna kill anyone, if that's what you mean...Although I am seriously tempted to kill that kid's uncle." Samus gestured to Harry, who was slowly coming out from under the control panel.

The commander's smile dropped slightly as he was able to see the injuries from the child. "Ma'am...I'm going to assume that child isn't yours and there's a perfectly good reason why you have him with you and why he is injured the way he is." The commander stated with a look that said 'Please explain what happened.'

Samus took the hint and started to explain to him what happened from how she was forced to crash land because of a Space Pirate attack to how she came across the young lad.

By the time she finished, some of the knocked out soldiers started to regain consciousness.

The commander nodded gravely. "Well, getting the government involved is kind of overkill, so we'll make sure the police take care of it."

"Good." Samus nodded.

"In the meantime, what are you going to do with the boy?"

Samus opened her mouth, but paused when she started to think about it. _'What AM I going to do with him?'_ Samus thought to herself. She thought about maybe giving him to the commander, and he could possibly put him up for adoption. However, the second she thought this, she felt a twinge that hurt her heart.

Samus decided the best course of action was to see what Harry wanted to do. She turned to the commander. "Please excuse me." She said, before leaping down into her ship and kneeling in front of Harry.

"...Harry...The commander wants to know what I'm going to do with you...And I was wondering...What would you like? What do you think I should do with you?"

Harry looked at the woman sadly. She was the first person who was ever nice to him, and he didn't want to lose that. So, he spoke the honest truth, despite knowing she'd reject him.

"...I...I wanna stay with you..." Harry looked down at the ground, expecting to be hit.

Samus couldn't help but smile hen he said he wanted to stay with her. She felt her heart fill with warmth that she felt yesterday as she hugged him. Harry was shocked and looked up at Samus in confusion as she smiled down at him. "Then it's clear what I'm going to do with you." She said as she went back up to the outside with Harry in her arms. "Commander. I want to keep him with me." Samus told him.

The commander nodded.

"Well, if you want to officially adopt him, we'll have to get you a citizenship, but you're more than welcome to keep him with you." He said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. ...Hmmm...I wonder..."

"What?" Samus asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if we could get you in with the government." The commander replied coolly.

"What do you mean?" Samus asked him. The commander smirked as gestured towards her.

"It's simple really, I want you to work along us to prevent alien attacks on our planet." The commander told her with a grin.

"...There have never been any records of aliens visiting this planet here. In fact, they literally all consider this planet to be unworthy of their time because they have better technology and resources. ...You just want me in for my looks, don't you?" The commander blushed.

"Um...Well, I..."

"Well, it's not like I have a paying job...Fine, I guess I'll join your little government."

"Great, thank you." The commander said before he paused with a frown. "Wait, did you just say that all the extraterrestrial life forms thinks that our planet is useless?" He asked her.

She ignored the question and asked her own. "Since we're going to be working together, what your name?" She asked him, causing him to straighten up.

"I am Commander Wyoming of the Queen's royal army and in charge of the Investigation of Alien Life, or IAL for short. But I guess from what you said, we're not good enough for the rest of the universe." Commander Wyoming stated dryly. "And could I ask what your name is ma'am?"

Samus smirked. "Samus. Samus Aran."

"Um...Should I tell my name too?" Harry asked softly. Samus chuckled.

"Go for it, kid." She said warmly.

"H-Harry...Harry Potter..."

"...You're adorable." Samus said coolly as she rubbed the child's head.

Commander Wyoming smiled. "Well then, welcome to the IAL Samus Aran and Harry Potter. I bet that you two will be good additions to our ran-" The Commander started to say until Harry's tummy grumbled making him stop to stare at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked down in shame.

Samus laughed.

"We haven't eaten breakfast yet." She explained. "I hope this whole IAL thing provides food, because I'm flat broke."

The Commander laughed as well. "We do have army rations on us in some of our jeeps, but to be honest," Commander Wyoming said before leaning closer to Samus and Harry. "They don't taste that good." He said in a whisper before turning around and pacing.

"No, what you two need is a good old fashion English breakfast." He told then before facing them and smiling. "I hope you two are really hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

Samus's eyes shifted back and forth across the table. She was currently sitting in the military cafeteria, Harry placed securely in her lap and two large plates of food sitting in front of her. Wyoming had already began eating, as did several soldiers who were also in the room with them. Wordlessly, the young woman picked up her fork, speared some eggs, and put them in her mouth.

"Hmm...Not bad. Who made these?"

"Hey guys!" An incredibly obnoxious voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Samus looked around in confusion while the Commander dropped his fork and cringed. "Sh*t, Stevie!" Wyoming cursed under his breath. Samus looked at him in confusion and then located the source of the voice.

Her eyes widened when she saw the pudgy, pug-faced man, grinning ear to ear and looking at her. Unwilling to continue looking at him for fear of laughing out loud and being rude, she instead turned her attention to Harry.

"Um...Harry! I...noticed you're not eating." She said, smiling in amusement at Stevie.

"I don't think I'm allowed to eat all this-" He was interrupted when Samus placed a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Harry's face brightened as he tasted the perfectly cooked scrambled eggs. He couldn't help but hum from how good it tasted. Samus smiled as she watched his face. "Tastes good doesn't it?" Samus asks, causing Harry to nod.

"It's really good Miss Samus." Harry replied.

Just then, the man that spoke earlier stopped next to the table.

"Oh dear..." Samus muttered as her palm met her face.

"Hey guys!" The man greeted. "I made a super good breakfast, right?"

"Leave." Wyoming replied.

"Can I eat too?"

"F*CK OFF, STEVIE!" All of the soldiers shouted.

"Don't repeat that." Samus told Harry calmly. "Bad word."

"Okay." Harry replied.

If Stevie was upset about being told to F*ck off by every single soldier in the cafeteria, he didn't show it as he simply smiled. "Okay, Bye guys!" Stevie yelled as he turned around and waddled off to the kitchen. Wyoming sighed in relief and turned towards Samus.

"Sorry about that ma'am." Wyoming apologized. "I wanted to ease you into meeting him."

"I...take it he's not popular amongst you soldiers, is he?"

"Not at all." Wyoming replied. Samus chuckled.

"Well, I need to get some food in this guy's stomach." She said as she placed a forkful of bacon into Harry's mouth. "He really needs it. You can literally see his ribs..."

Wyoming nodded as she fed Harry. "Of course, a young man such as little Harry needs more meat on his bones." Wyoming said, taking a bite of his own food. "At least I can say this for Stevie, he can cook really good food."

Samus nodded absentmindedly as she looked over Harry.

"Geez, did that uncle of yours feed you anything at all?" She asked. "It's not healthy to be this skinny..."

"Um...I got a piece of bread every week..."

Samus and Wyoming (who put down his fork when he heard this) stared at him in shock. "He only fed you a piece of bread a week?!" Samus exclaimed in shock, causing harry to nod in fright.

"That is entirely unacceptable!" Wyoming shouted in anger. "A piece of bread a week...I'll bet it wasn't even fresh!"

Samus tightened her hold on Harry, teeth gritted in rage.

"I...only had bread because...it's more than I deserve..."

At that moment, Samus wanted nothing more than to kill the Dursleys. And apparently, Wyoming was of the same mindset.

"More then you-that is completely unacceptable! No one deserves to be treated that poorly and I'm not going to sit here and let this monstrous behaviour go unpunished!" Wyoming yelled out as he stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria muttering about getting the police involved and getting someone behind bars.

Samus scowled.

"I should have snapped his neck while I had the chance..." She muttered as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "...Keep eating." She said as she calmly put another forkful of eggs and bacon in the little boy's mouth, which he eagerly accepted. Samus let a mirthful smirk come across her face as she fed Harry the rest of his breakfast. When he had cleaned every crumb of his plate, Samus then got to work on her own breakfast.

"...Did you have enough to eat, kid?" She asked. "If you're still hungry, you can have some of my food."

Harry shook his head and looked at her with a wide smile. "No thank you miss Samus, I'm full." Harry told her. Samus looked unsure. "Are you sure? I'd be more then willing to let you eat off my plate if you even a little bit hungry still." Samus told him.

"No, really...I'm okay, Miss Samus." Samus hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, okay..." She said. She then continued to eat her breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, Samus sighed in content.

"I can see how your little tummy would be full after eating a meal like that." Samus said, playfully poking Harry's belly button.

Harry giggled and snuggled closer into her embrace. After a few minutes, Wyoming came walking back looking like a man on a mission. Samus looked at him in confusion. "Hello commander, where did you run off too?" Samus asked him.

Wyoming smiled as he explained. "Well, I went to my office to get a hold of the police to tell them the situation, though I did run into a little snag." Wyoming told her.

"What's wrong?" Samus asked in concern, hoping that whatever it is, it won't interfere with the justice that needed to be given.

"Well...I don't really know who his relatives are or where they live." He confessed, blushing in embarrassment for not knowing that before hand.

Samus looked at him flatly, then facepalmed.

"N-Number 44 Privet Drive..." Harry told him quietly.

"Thank you, Harry...I'd best get back to the phone...I've got them on hold...Oh! Ma'am, you may want to know that we've got your ship in our carriers now!"

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about a repeat of this morning." Samus replied calmly, referring to the mini avalanche that had buried her when she opened her ship.

The commander chuckled. "Yeah, we made sure to clear it off when it arrived. We also had to keep Stevie away from it because I really don't think that him being anywhere near your ship would be healthy for anyone near it at the time." Wyoming explained as he backed off and walked towards his office. "Off to get that ruffian arrested." Was the last thing he said before disappearing through the doors.

Samus smirked, and rose to her feet.

"Well, it's been nice, but I'm gonna take the kid back at the ship for a while." She said, remembering they had been given a tour of the facility while the food had been cooking. The other soldiers waved her off, and she carried Harry to the carrier, opened her ship, and climbed inside.

Samus looked around at the interior of her ship and sighed. "Well, now that I'm on Earth, I could probably get some interior decorating done in here...Way too bland..."

While she was looking around the ship, thinking on what she could add to make the ship look more homely, she decided to strike up a conversation with Harry.

"So Harry, how have you been feeling since I got you out of there?" Samus asked Harry while walking around the ship.

"Much better, Miss Samus...I feel a lot happier..."

"Good. Good." Samus said, relieved to hear those words. "Glad to hear I'm making you happy."

While she couldn't see it, Harry was smiling. "I've... never been this happy before." He admitted.

Samus scoffed. "I don't doubt that, considering who you were living with." The bounty hunter kneeled down in front of Harry, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Well, in any case, I'm happy that you're happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you that way." And with that, Samus scooped the little boy up into her arms and held him.

He snuggled into her hug and placed his head on her chest. They stayed like this for about half an hour before breaking the embrace.

Harry looked up at the smiling blonde, then let out a small yawn. Samus smirked.

"Tired, kid?" Harry nodded. "Good thing I keep a sleeping bag in here somewhere..." The bounty hunter adjusted Harry to hold him in one arm, then proceeded to search around the ship for her sleeping bag, eventually finding it in a compartment.

"Ah! Here it is!" Samus said triumphantly as she unfolded it and looked for a good place to lay it down, eventually deciding to place it near the console. She unzipped it and placed him inside, zipping the side back up.

Harry snuggled into the warm fabric and smiled up at his new caretaker, who smiled back as she tucked the blanket in up to his chin.

"There you go, little guy." She said softly. "You get some rest, now." And with that, Samus bent over and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead.

Harry giggled at her kiss. "Thank you Miss Samus." He said before yawning.

And then, Harry drifted off to sleep.

Samus may have considered herself a strong woman...but despite that, she had an immense amount of maternal instincts, which had finally all been awakened as she watched the adorable little boy fall asleep.

She smiled as she watched Harry sleep peacefully. 'I promise you...that I'm going to take care of you with the best of my abilities.' Samus declared to herself.

Samus decided...She would undoubtedly be given missions due to her new position in the government...But she was giving herself a mission first.

Her mission? She was going to get the sweet, adorable little boy to call her mommy someday.

And she would do anything possible to accomplish this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

While Harry was napping, Samus decided that it would be a good idea to get more familiar with the layout of the base. She left the ship, giving Harry another peck on the cheek before doing so, and headed towards a door to her right.

It lead to a long hallway with metal doors that looked plain and uninteresting to her. She continued walking until she saw a door at the end that had a plaque that said 'Research facility' right befor a turn.

"Hmm...Research facility, huh? Seems interesting..." She entered.

To say that it was weird and messing was an understatement. There were parts of machinery on every single surface and some even on the floor.

Samus crossed her arms and cocked a brow. "Huh...Interesting decorative tastes the guy in charge has here..."

"Why hello there my dear." Greeted a raspy voice behind her. Samus had to stop herself from jumping in surprise as she turn around to be greeted by the weirdest looking man she ever met. The man was thinner then a rail, with greying hair that looked like a birds nest that never saw a brush in its life. He was slightly shorter then her by mere inches and a crazed look in his eyes as he looked into her own.

Samus slowly backed away, hands raised defensively. "Uh...Hi. You're creepy."

If he even heard what she called him, he gave no indication at all that he heard it. "If I'm not mistaken, your the new...member of our humble organization that came from space." The creepy man stated. "I am Dr. Melvin Quackerminer, the head of the research department for anything alien related." The mad man now known as Quackerminer told her as he looked her over with a creepy grin.

"That's...nice..." Samus replied uncomfortably. "Now please get the hell away from me or I'll punch your teeth out."

"But my dear!" Quackerminer started to say as he got nearer. "We haven't had the chance to do a though examination." He told her as he pulled out a syringe and a scalpel. "Inside and out." With that, he started to laugh that sounded like a dying moose who was being cut open alive. Samus's eye twitched as she pulled her arm back and gave him a punch to the face, making him drop his instruments. He swayed slightly. "Ow...that hurts mommy." The Doctor said as he fell over backwards, unconscious.

'Weirdo.' Was Samus's thoughts as she walked out the way she came from and turned left towards the part of the hallway she haven't been through yet. After a two minutes, she saw a plaque that said "Training Hall". 'At least there's somewhere I can keep in shape.' Samus thought as she went through the door next to the plaque.

When she went in, she was in a big gymnasium with various exercise equipment. The young woman smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Huh. Not half bad..." Suddenly, a large hand clasped down on her shoulder, causing her to fall facefirst to the floor from the impact.

Samus was dazed from the combination of the hit and falling to the floor.

"Opps! Sorry about that!" Said a booming voice as Samus felt herself getting picked up and placed on her feet.

She slowly turned around to meet a wall of muscle. She had to look up to see the man's face. _'H-He's almost as tall as Ridley!'_ Samus thought in shock as she examined him.

He had very short black hair and a square shaped head. He looked apologetic as he looked down at her.

"Uh...It's fine...No worries..." Samus replied. "...Please quit squeezing my shoulder, I think you're about to dislocate it." The giant of a man looked at her in confusion then looked at her arm, which was currently being squeezed by his hand. He quickly let go and brought his arm to his side, making Samus breathe in relief as the feeling in her arm was slowly returning.

"My apologies. I only meant to pat you on the back in greetings." He explained in a very, very deep voice.

"Okay, that's fine... So...uh...Nice workout room you've got here."

He beamed with pride at her praise. "Thank you, I try my best to keep everything in good working condition." He told her as his eyes widened. "I've forgotten to introduce myself! My name is Leroy Reuben, the training instructor for new recruits." Leroy introduced himself as he held his hand out for a hand shake. Samus hesitated, then cringed as she reached out to accept the handshake...

"YIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" She yelled as an audible crack was heard in her wrist.

Leroy immediately lets go after hearing her scream in agony. "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!" Leroy yelled loudly.

Samus scowled as she shook her wrist. Good...It wasn't broken. "Forget about it." She said calmly. "It's fine..."

Leroy nodded his head solemnly. "I should probably leave you be before I hurt you some more...I needed to start my morning warm ups before I start the heavier stuff." Leroy said sadly before walking away and heading towards the biggest pair of dumbbells Samus ever saw.

'Holy Crozo! They look heavy!" Samus thought before being interrupted by Leroy.

"It was a pleasure meeting you miss." Leroy stated as he sat down on a bench and lifted one of the 100 Ib dumbbells with one hand effortlessly. "I wish it was under better circumstances." He said sadly as he focused on his exercise. "Now for the 500 count lift. 1,2,3,4,5-" Leroy said as he started his insane workout.

Samus nodded awkwardly, and walked away. She shook her head. "This place sure has some interesting people..." She mused. She walked out of the Training room and walked down the hallway before she ended up back to the cafeteria, which was empty of all the soldiers from earlier.

'I guess everyone got down with breakfast.' Samus thought as she saw movement in the kitchen area from the corner of her eyes.

Cocking a brow, the young woman stepped forward to see what was happening in the kitchen. She regretted entering moments later.

"Hi! I'm Stevie!" She immediately turned to her right so see Stevie right next to her. "Hey! Your that Lady from earlier!" Stevie said in his nasally voice. Samus cringed at his voice and appearance.

"Um...Yes...I am..." She replied.

"Cool! Wanna check out the kitchen?!" He pushed Samus into the kitchen.

"No, I must be getting back to-NO STOP-"

CRASH!

Stevie shoved her right into a shelf, causing a bag of flour to fall on top of her, covering her entire body.

Stevie stopped for a moment as he looked at her now flour covered form. "Opps, sorry." Stevie told her, never losing this big stupid grin.

Samus's eye twitched in irritation. "Well, this is just WONDERFUL." She groaned.

"Don't worry! I can still give you the grand tour! Hey, check it out! Here come a few of my other cookers!"

"You mean chefs?"

"That's what I said!"

Sure enough, three men, one short and round, one tall and thin, and one with a large head stepped into the room, all carrying large stacks of cream pies in their hands, much to Samus's bafflement.

"Hi, boss!" The short one said in a voice similar to that of Barney the dinosaur. "We got the pies you wanted us to finish!"

"...Should you really be carrying so many..." Samus froze when the chef in the front tripped, causing the two behind him to trip as well. The young woman's eyes widened as the creamy desserts bared down on her. "...Pies...?"

SPLAT!

"Ooooooh! So THAT'S why I don't let you three carry the food!" Stevie said. "Hahaha! I'm so silly!" He and his three chefs laughed. "Hey, uh...Where'd Samus go?" He heard an incredibly muffled series of curses coming from the large blob of cream next to him. "...Guys, is the cream alive?"

Samus shook her arms to get the cream off her body, scaring everyone else.

"IT IS ALIVE!" yelled Stevie yelled.

"WHAT DO WE DO!" The guy with the large head yelled after Stevie.

"KILL IT BEFORE IT GETS US!" The short, round man said.

"I GOT IT!" The Tall and lanky one said, holding a shove that appeared out of no where.

Samus groaned in annoyance...then grunted in pain as a blunt object slammed into her cranium, knocking her flat on her back.

"TAKE THAT, MONSTER!" The man raised for another swing, only for the blob of cream to grab the shovel and toss it away.

"You guys are idiots..."

Samus shook her body and was able to dislodge most the cream and the flour.

The four guys gasped.

"Hooray! We saved her from the monster!" The round faced chef exclaimed.

"We're Heroes!" Stevie stated loudly, high fiving the other three.

"We should celebrate!" The tall guy excitedly said.

"Yeah! With Cake!" THe bigged headed guy agreed.

While they were distracted, Samus took the chance she was given to escape. She immediately ran out of the kitchen and towards the Hanger. 'EVERYONE HERE IS CRAZY!' Samus yelled in her head as she went past the Training Hall and the Research lab.

The moment she was in the carrier, she sighed in relief as she came to a stop next to her ship. She noticed she got a little bit of cream on the orange vehicle, and scowled when she realized, while she no longer resembled a blob of cream, she was still covered in the substance from head to toe.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" A dry sounding voice said sarcastically. Samus looks around and spots a crimson haired man with green eyes wearing blue overalls and a tan shirt covered in oil stains.

"Excuse me?" Samus asked curtly.

"Forget I said a word." The man replied with a shrug. "By the way, you got a little cream on your entire body, might wanna do something about that."Samus scowled as she swiped at some of the cream and flicked it away, almost hitting a jeep. "OI! Don't flick that stuff at Jess! I just got done working on him!" The red head told her, barely breaking his monotone.

"Well sorry." Samus muttered, not feeling very sorry at all in all honesty.

"I guess you're forgiven. Now get back in your ship or whatever and let me finish my job."

Samus rolled her eyes then does a mock salute. "Yes sir, right away sir." Samus said, dripping in sarcasm As she went on her ship and where Harry was. He was still fast asleep, causing her to smile for the first time since she decided to look around the base. 'At least I have you.' Samus thought as she walked to the pilot's seat and sat down, exhausted from the horrible ordeals she had to suffer through. 'And that's all I need.' Samus thought to her self as she took a breather.

Meanwhile, near Earth.

A lone carrier class space craft was drifting through space. T anyone flying by, they wouldn't think that it was a threat to them and leave it be. However, deep inside, something nefarious was brewing. For this wasn't just any carrier, but one that was owned by the Space Pirate, specifically, the leader of the Space Pirates.

Ridley.


End file.
